


You'll Always Be Beautiful

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [23]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/F, Growing Old Together, Insecurity, Love, Public Nudity, Royalty, Song fic, Wedding Invitation, always be beautiful, inspired by a song, joshua kadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Deanna has to go to a Betazed wedding.  Beverly offers to go before she remembers the dress code.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a song challenge in the All Fandoms FanFiction and Original Fiction Writers Group on Facebook. I've always loved Joshua Kadison and You'll Always Be Beautiful is one of my favorites. If you like piano ballads, definitely check out his Painted Desert album.

Beverly finds Deanna sitting on the couch, scowling at the PADD in her hand. She’s seen that look before.

“Letter from your mom?”  
Deanna smiles. “Actually no. From someone I know on Betazed. It’s a wedding invitation.”  
“And that bothers you? Who is it?”  
“Her name is Rachel. I guess the best way to describe her would be my niece though there’s no actual blood relationship.”  
“And the wedding upsets you?”  
“No. I’ve known her and her fiancé most of their lives.”  
“But you don’t want to go?”  
“Right.”  
“So don’t go.”  
Deanna sighs. “You know it’s never that easy.”

Beverly drops her things on the table and goes to sit next to Deanna.

“Explain.”  
“You know how my mother is always bragging about being the daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed?”  
“I’ve heard that once or twice.”  
“Well, they are actually real things. And a big deal on Betazed. It’s the closest to a royalty that we have.”  
“So you really are a princess?”  
Deanna laughs. “In a way, yes.”  
Beverly drops to her knees and takes Deanna’s hand.  
“My Lady.” She plants a sloppy kiss on the back of Deanna’s hand.  
“Oh get up!” Deanna chastises her as she wipes her hand on Beverly’s shirt.

Beverly gets her giggles out and settles back onto the couch.

“Anyway,” Deanna starts again, “if I don’t have a chi…have an heir, those titles will go to Rachel when I die. Her family has always been loyal to my mother’s. To not go to this wedding would be an insult of epic proportions. There are still a great many people who look to the Fifth House as leaders. It would be quite embarrassing for everyone involved and the entire House would lose respect and authority. Besides, it would disappoint my mother.”

Beverly stifles a laugh and Deanna glares at her.

“So you’re saying that, if you don’t go to this wedding, it will throw an entire planet into chaos? And you’re concerned that your mother will be disappointed?”  
“Have you met my mother?”  
“Right. Do you want me to go with you?”  
“I thought you would never ask.”

Beverly is standing in front of the open closet. Her bags are empty on the bed behind her. Deanna finds her.  
“You aren’t ready yet? The shuttle is leaving soon.”  
“I can’t decide what to wear.”  
“Just some casual things. How about this? It’s going to be quite warm.” She pulls out a short blue sundress.  
Beverly looks at her. “I can’t wear that to a wedding!”

Deanna starts to laugh.  
“What?”  
“Did you forget about Beta weddings?”  
“Apparently I did.”  
“No one dresses.”  
“You mean no one dresses up?”  
“No. I mean no one wears anything. Everyone goes naked.”  
Beverly’s face pales.  
“Is it too late to get out of this?”  
“Very much so.”  
“I don’t think I can do this Deanna.”  
“Why not?”  
“Look at me! I’m old. And skinny. My breasts are too small…”  
“Stop! I am looking at you. You are gorgeous and perfect.”  
Beverly continues. “All of those young people there with perfect bodies..,”

Deanna puts her hands on Beverly’s cheeks to stop her talking.  
“None of that matters. The idea is that everyone there is as they are. It’s not about what you look like, it’s about being yourself without anything to hide. And, just so you know, you are the only one I will be looking at. I don’t care how old you are or what anyone else thinks. You’ll always be beautiful in my eyes.”

_You're my peace of mind_  
_In this crazy world_  
_You're everything I've tried to find_  
_Your love is a pearl_  
_You're my Mona Lisa_  
_You're my rainbow skies_  
_And my only prayer is that you realize..._  
_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_The world will turn_  
_And the seasons will change_  
_And all the lessons we will learn_  
_Will be beautiful and strange_  
_We'll have our fill of tears_  
_Our share of sighs_  
_My only prayer is that you realize..._  
_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_You will always be_  
_Beautiful in my eyes_  
_And the passing years will show_  
_That you will always grow_  
_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_And there are lines upon my face_  
_From a lifetime of smiles_  
_When the time comes to embrace_  
_For one long last while_  
_We can laugh about_  
_How time really flies_  
_We won't say good-bye_  
_Cause' true love never dies..._  
_You'll always be beautiful in my eyes_

_You will always be (You will always be)_  
_Beautiful in my eyes (Beautiful in my eyes)_  
_And the passing years will show_  
_That you will always grow_  
_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_

_The passing years will show_  
_That you will always grow_  
_Ever more beautiful in my eyes_


End file.
